Organic solvents, such as methyl ethyl ketone (MEK), acetone, xylene and toluene, and other hydrocarbons or oxygenated solvents are used in a number of applications. Many of these solvents have toxic and/or environmentally deleterious properties. For example, human and animal studies indicate that exposure to these chemicals can have detrimental effects on the central nervous system, as well as on the hepatic and renal systems. MEK and related ketones are considered carcinogenic and developmental toxins, can produce central nervous system effects, and show hepatic and renal toxicity (Raymond, 1991, Schwetz, 1995, Spencer 1976, Altenkirch, 1978); and acetone has been shown to enhance the toxicity of other chemicals through synergistic toxic effects (Hewitt 1983, Adams 1986, Freeman 1985). “Hazardous air pollutants” (or “HAPs”), also known as toxic air pollutants or air toxics, may cause cancer or other serious health effects, such as reproductive effects or birth defects, or adverse environmental and ecological effects. HAPs are regulated in many countries.
Furthermore, many organic solvents are highly volatile and, of the total amount released to the environment, a significant percentage eventually enters the atmosphere. As such, these solvents have been designated volatile organic compounds (or “VOCs”) and are regulated. Compounds or solvents having lower volatility have been classified as VOC-exempt by many countries.
Methyl acetate is a carboxylate ester having the formula CH3COOCH3. It is a flammable liquid with a solubility of 25% in water at room temperature and is not stable in the presence of strong aqueous bases or aqueous acids. Methyl acetate is VOC exempt.